kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsurion the Unchained (Character)
|civ = Fire |civ2 = Nature |race = Armored Dragon |race2 = Beast Kin |gender = Male |affiliation = Quillspike |family = Napalmeon the Conquering (Father) Headstrong Wanderer (Mother) Moorna the Vengeful (Half-Sister) Razorhide (Half-Brother) Prickleback (Half-Brother) |partner = Raiden Pierce-Okamoto |actor = David Sobolov }} In the series, he has been given the nickname of Bob after misunderstanding Ray's command to dodge an attack. Personality Although his experiences have given him a gruff, flinty exterior, he occasionally display a glimpse of a softer and more creative side born of his Nature origins. He will slowly reveal himself with a sensitivity and appreciation of other creatures. Tatsurion is quick to anger and even quicker to rush headlong into combat-until he teams up with Ray, his duelist. Ray teaches Tatsurion to fight smart, bob and weave, and pick his battles. Working together, they can take on the toughest creatures! Description Like Ray, Bob -- aka Tatsurion the Unchained -- is special. He's a rare hybrid creature of two Civilizations, Nature and Fire. Having both the awesome strength and resilience of the Beast Kin and the Dragon way with fire, Bob is practically indestructible. He and Ray learn a lot from each other and make an ideal team as creature and duelist. They also make great friends. Whether your enemies are up close or at long range, Tatsurion can deal with them. This Armored Dragon/Beast Kin hybrid can pummel foes up close with horns and claws or use his wrist-mounted rocket launchers, chain whips, and a high-power, shoulder-mounted howitzer to take down opponents at long range. Tatsurion is very large and muscular. Due to his immense strength he can take down even the largest of enemies...very, very large! Because of his artificially-induced permanent evolution, Tatsurion cannot be affected by the Evolution spell. Plot When Tatsurion was younger, he ran away to live with his father against his mother's warning. To celebrate the betrothal of his half-sister Moorna to Brutalus, a ceremonial hunt was arranged. When the hunt's game was revealed to be Quillspikes, Tatsurion attacked Brutalus, injuring his wing in to process. For doing so, Tatsurion was captured, chained and condemned to die. He however escaped and was called 'Tatsurion the Unchained' from then onwards. For an untold amount of time, Tatsurion wandered alone in the Kaiju Realm, fleeing countless bounty hunters after the sizable reward on his head. Tatsurion never had a real friend, didn't even know what the word "friend" meant, until he was summoned to the Human Realm by Ray. After some initial hardships, the two bonded quite well and now work as a flawless team. After being captured by the Choten, Tatsurion was injected with the Choten's evolution serum which increased his power exponentially. After exposure, Tatsurion can now breathe fire, sprout a massive pair of dragon wings and shoot his Quillspike spines like flaming missiles. After saving the life of Lord Skycrusher, Infernus the Immolator has pardoned Tatsurion of all crimes he stood accused of against the Fire Civilization, and named him a hero, granting him the status befitting of a pure-bred dragon. Card Representations category= Creature category= Tatsurion Evolution Representations category= Evolution Creature category= Tatsurion Quoted or referred to on cards }} Quotes Trivia *Whenever Ray wants him to use his Quillspike powers, he says "Bob, show him your true nature!" This is a reference to Bob being half-Fire, half-Nature. *Tatsurion is able to resist being controlled by the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm or the Shield of Unity due to the fact that he is a hybrid of Fire and Nature. *For the majority of the show, Ray, Allie, & Gabe are usually the ones to call Bob by his nickname, while others call by Tatsurion; however, he has been called by his nickname from someone other than the 3 kids: his Armored Dragon half-sister, Moorna, in Into the Fire: Part 1, & Bring Me the Head of Tatsurion the Unchained, (though in the latter of the two episodes, Alakshmi & Ray's mom, Janet also called him Bob in that episode); & Gargle, in The Deep End: Part 1. Gallery Category:Character Category:Protagonist